New Divide
by SMA33
Summary: If Sam ran away at 16 will john even care or try to find him? Where would he go? What will happen when the yellow eyed demon comes and he has no family to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry little info first. I don't own supernatural ect. ect.**

**At the start,**

**Sam: 16**

**Dean: 20**

As soon as he saw the time he bolted out of the party and ran home. Sam knew his dad would kill him if he was late .which wouldn't be hard with all the guns lying around!

It took him 10 minutes to reach the motel. That would make him only 15 minutes late. He wouldn't be that mad would he?

He could see a light on in their room and a shadow pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"Please let it be dean!"

He had just turned the key in the lock when the door was ripped from his hand. He stared in shock as his father grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the room.

He could just hear the faint sound of dean snoring in the other room, before his father completely exploded!

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE LATE!!" Johns' face had gone beetroot red which would have been funny if he wasn't roaring at him.

"Only by 15 minutes, I'm sorry!"

"SORRY! Any thing could have happened!"

"IT WAS 15 MINUTES!! God what is wrong with you? You are so paranoid!"

"And you are an extremely selfish brat!"

"I'M selfish!?! You only notice I exist when I do something wrong! If dean was late you wouldn't care! Because dean is the perfect soldier, the golden boy! I could die tomorrow and you wouldn't ca-"

He was cut off by a sharp sting on the side of his face. As the shock passed the anger sunk in as he realised that his father had just backhanded him across the face!

"Congratulations you are now THE worst dad in the world!"

No matter how hard he tried Sam couldn't keep the angry tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"You're weak and a disappointment to you're family! We would better off without you!"

"Well if I'm such a disappointment to you maybe I should just leave!"

"Maybe you should. You would be doing me and brother a favour!"

As john stood unmoving in the sitting room. Sam gathered his stuff as quickly and quietly as possible. Not wanting to wake up dean who he knew would try to make him stay. But he had already made up his mind, he was leaving and hopefully he would never see his father again!

He stopped in front of his father on the way out giving him one last painful look. John's murderous glare faltered slightly when he saw the bruise forming on Sam's cheek where he hit him.

After a pause that felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, Sam headed towards the door. John shocked that he was actually leaving couldn't help but stat shouting again.

"IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF COMEING BACK!!"

As soon as he said it he knew he would regret it, maybe for the rest of his life.

"Tell dean I love him."

With that slammed Sam the door. When john was certain Sam wasn't coming back he finally sunk into the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Mary what have I done?"

**All**** comments welcome plus any ideas and suggestions!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just so you know this is basically dead and gone again(a story I started in may but deleted) but I will be making a few changes and hopefully will get a bit farther this time!! But the good thing about this is that I will be updating more often this time because I already have the most part of 15 chapters already!! Yay!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When dean woke up he was startled by the complete silence. It was eleven o clock there should be some sounds coming from the kitchen or the TV. He bolted upright only to be greeted by a killer headache. He had drank so much last night he was surprised he even made it to his bed and didn't fall as sleep on the sofa.

Somehow he managed to get out of his room without killing himself." Why is all my stuff on the floor?" To find john in the living room staring into space.

"What's for breakfast or lunch I guess?"

John didn't answer instead he just continued to stare at the door looking miserable.

"Dad where's Sammy?"

"Gone"

"What you mean gone did he stay over at a friends after the party?"

"NO DEAN I MEAN GONE! GONE AS IN NOT COMING BACK!!"

Dean unfazed by john shouting at him only got more confused.

"Why did something happen? Is he all right!?!"

"He's fine. I think?"

"Then why isn't he coming back!?"

"Because I told him not to!" muttered john as he sank miserably in to the sofa once again.

Dean could only stare at his father as he tried to think of what to say. He could start shouting and cursing or he could stay calm and find out what happened. In the end he settled on something in between and wacked john on the back on the head!

John stared up at his son in shock; dean had never hit him before he barely ever raised his voice to him. He was about to start yelling again when he realised he disserved it and much more for kicking his youngest out on his own and just went back to staring in to space.

Dean giving up on any hope of getting any answers from john, stormed out the door to find Sammy and get some answers to why this fight had been so much worse than the many others that Sam would leave without saying good bye. If only he hadn't had that stupid drinking contest with that idiot from the bar Sammy would still be at home.

As john watched dean slam the door he realised that he had driven away 2 sons in less than 24 hours.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well did you like it? Sorry its so short but I just wanted to get deans reaction out of the way before I go back to Sam!**

**Thank you so much for the comments and suggestions I am going to work in as many as possible as the story goes along!**

**As always all comments (good or bad) and suggestions welcome!! Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay I know that a lot of you properly wanted for something more to happen but well I kinda got writers block so this is all I could come up with!! Sorry!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 years later**

Jim was a short stocky man in his mid forties. He had worked in the local post office since he left school. Some people would say this is an extremely boring job. Which isn't entirely true you some interesting people sometimes. But other times they are right it is completely boring.

He was just trying to decide what to have for dinner a very difficult decision considering it was the just the thought of food that got him up in the morning. When the bell above the door rang, snapping him out of his day dream of lasagne and chips.

He looked up to see the extremely tall guy who works in the restaurant round the corner where he gets his lunch.

"Sorry to bother you. But you have anything for me?"

"Name?"

"Sam Winchester"

"Let me see, here we go." he said absentmindedly as he handed over a really thick envelope.

Sam grabbed the letter and bolted back to the restaurant just in time for his shift. Sam had been working in bennies for nearly 3 years. He also rented the apartment upstairs if you could actually call it an apartment.

It only had three rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen/living room. it was kind of small but it was the nearest thing he ever had to a home considering it was the longest he ever stayed in one place. He had been extremely lucky dean had just got back from hustling some pool and left his wallet on the night stand the night he left or he would probably be sleeping in some alley.

After his shift he bolted upstairs to his apartment to finally open the letter he had got earlier. Ripping it open first chance he got. He kind of guessed he had got in by the shear volume of the letter but he could help have his doubts.

As soon as he read that had actually gotten a scholarship to Stanford he picked up his mobile and rang the most important person in his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review I love to here from ye!! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!! I don't really have any thing to say except that if you like to listen to music while you read I really recommend listening to "happy" **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A phone started ringing somewhere in the motel room. Thinking that if it wasn't important they would just go away and call at a more reasonable hour, dean buried his head in his pillow. It was 5 o'clock in the morning for god's sake.

After another 5 minutes of ringing the person finally gave up. Hopeing that it wasn't to important as he rolled over and went back to sleep only to be waken again by the sound of johns phone ringing.

"He's really not giving up is he?" muttered dean as he reached out and turned on the light. But john had already beaten him to the phone.

_**Morning john' sorry to wake you up so early.**_

Never mind bobby, so what's the big emergency?

_**I found him john**_

What? How?

_**He's living in a small town just out side Washington. He a straight A student and just got a scholarship to Stanford. At the moment he working in a restaurant called bennies. He's got a girlfriend called Jessica and they've been going out a year. There some other stuff here but I'm not going to read it all out!**_

Bobby how the hell did you get all that info. We haven't found any thing about him in three years and then you just stumbled across his autobiography!!

_**It's called MySpace and he still using the name Sam Winchester so he wasn't hard to find once I thought of it! **_

My what?

_**MySpace john! You know you should really get a computer you waste too much time as it is researching in libraries when you could be out hunting!!**_

Bobby back to the point!

_**Oh sorry! Well I have his address do you want to write it down?**_

There was a long pause on johns end as he wondered if he really wanted Sam's address.

Did you say Stanford!?!

_**Yes… john what's that got to do with anything? Do you want the address or not?**_

Sorry bobby I don't he better off with out me. I mean he's going to Stanford if I go get him he will run off again. He's safer there and a least he can have a proper future.

_**Okay john I keep an eye on him and ill let you know if anything comes up.**_

Thanks bobby.

As soon as he hung up he expected to be bombarded by question but instead he found out that dean had fallen asleep before any mention of his brother came up. One less thing to worry about I suppose.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well? Did you like it? Thank you so much for your comments. As usual all comments welcome.**

**Ps I'm not the kind of person who's gonna give them a happy ending easily they are gonna have to work for it so expect some nearly happy endings before I give them anything like a real one!!! :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there here is another chapter!! I hope you like it enjoy!**

Jess couldn't help but smile as she read the note Sam had left her on the counter.

Meet me round the corner at 11:00pm

See you then,

Sam

She knew he was planning something. He had been kinda quiet all day but when ever she asked he'd just smile and give her a kiss before running out of the room or changing the subject leaving the question unanswered.

She remembered the first time she met him. They had been set up by her best friend. It was in a tiny restaurant/bar. He had been sitting at the bar chatting with the bar tender a pretty brunette. But as soon as he saw her he gave her all his attention. Ignoring the girls staring at him from the bar, with stupid smiles on their faces.

He had been kinda shy, but in a cute way not the way where he just sat there staring and saying nothing. She had instantly fallen for him and the only thing keeping her from putting her head on her hands and staring at him was the fear at looking like those other girls that were practically drooling.

It was the most perfect evening of her life with a perfect finish when he kissed her on the cheek after dropping her home. The perfect gentle man.

Jess was brought back to the present by the sound of movement further down the road. She turned the corner to see Sam leaning against a wall staring in to space.

She tried to sneak up on him but as usual he always turned around just before she tried to scare him. Since the day they met she had never been able to sneak up on him. Even when the first met he had spotted her first.

He turned towards her with his amazing lopsided smile the one that always made her heart flutter. Without a word he walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hand and led her towards the lake. She wouldn't have known where they were going but she walked this way every morning.

When they finally stopped he, away from her letting her take in her surroundings.

They were standing at the edge of the lake the moon reflected off the surface and hundreds of fire flies dancing across the water. They were completely cut off from the rest of the park by a ring of trees.

He turned her to him and lightly kissed on the lips before taking her by the hand and leading her around a tree closer to the lake. Underneath were a blanket and a picnic with some of her favourite food. When they had finished the food he turned to her and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Jess, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With a nervous laugh he reached in to his jacket and took out a ring." will you marry me?" It was a simple promise ring with not the usual diamond of an engagement ring but in her favourite colour. All she could do was stare at the sparkling sapphire in complete awe until she realised Sam was babbling away not realising she was in a world of her own.

"I know it's not the best engagement ring, but I'll get you another one. I just couldn't wait to ask you-"

"NO! It's perfect."

She couldn't wipe the smile off face. This was the happiest moment of her life.

He was still looking at her with big puppy dog eyes waiting patiently for an answer.

"YES! Of course ill marry you!"

The smile on his face was so big she couldn't help but laugh as she lent in to kiss him. Both unaware of the eyes watching them from the cover of the trees.

**Well? Did you like it? I'm sorry if it was a bit cheesy but for god sake I'm 14 what do I know about romance!**

**P.S. I don't really 'like like' Sam I mean he's good looking and all but I was kinda improvising with all that stuff if you know what I mean! **


	6. Chapter 6

For the hundredth time Sam considered turning around and just going to a bar with his friends instead. He couldn't stop all the odious questions from running around in his head again and again.

Would he be home?

If not was he on a hunt?

Would he even recognise him?

Should he have just called instead?

He just kept telling himself that he had already driven over half way and it was too late to turn back.

He looked up to the familiar sign hanging above the junkyard. And as much as he hated to admit it he was a little relieved to see bobby's truck parked beside the house.

As he stepped in to the yard he could hear a dog barking some where nearby. He didn't even get to slam the door of the car when bobby burst through the door and pointed a hunting rifle at him.

"Who's there?"

"Bobby calm down it's just me!"

"Sam? What're you doing here?"

"Bobby I'll be a bit more comfortable talking without a gun pointed at me."

"Oh, sorry, come in. but really Sam this is not the best time."

"Its okay I can come back another time."

"No. we'll need all the help we can get. But well I'm kind of expecting a coven of vampires any moment now."

"Bobby what are you talking about? If there was a coven outside you shouldn't be in here letting you trap you in the house!"

"That is exactly the point. Its so that no one witnesses us chopping there heads off!"

"Bobby what do you mean 'we'?"

Just as he finished his sentence he heard the screech of tyres on the gravel outside.

"God dammit Sam now is not the time! Just grad a gun and be ready."

Instincts taking over he grabbed a gun and pointed it at the door just as it burst open to reveal two figures standing in the door way. One was leaning so much on the other he guessed he wasn't conscious.

"Little help here bobby!" grunted dean as he dragged john through the door.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well…… did you like it? I know I didn't say it in the last chap but please, please, please review even if its only like 2 words I don't mind its fun to get comments! Hope you liked it and ill have another up soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Before you read this I would just like to point out that the last time dean saw Sam he was 16 and he is now 22 so he'll look a lot more different than dean would look to Sam cause he wouldn't have changed half as much! **

**Hope you like it!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kept glancing in the rear view mirror as he broke every speed limit in the state. He had too reach bobby's with enough time to patch up john before the vampires arrived.

He and john had already taken out a good few vampires but there were still too many for just him and bobby to kill. Especially if they also had to watch out for john too.

As he took the turn into bobby's at full speed he heard john moan softly showing how much pain he was in to even show any sign of it.

Dean was on red alert when he spotted the other car parked next to bobby's and silently prayed that the vampires hadn't beaten him here.

The car had barely stopped when he jumped out of the car and raced around to john's side to drag his unconscious father out of the car and supported him painfully on one shoulder.

He somehow managed to drag his father to the door and kick it open. Only to find to two guns in his face.

"Little help here bobby!"

The two men instantly lowered there gun and pulled john off dean and brought him into a room just off the living room.

Dean was checking his gun when bobby finally reappeared.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How's dad?"

"He'll live. What happened?"

"They were expecting us and one of them got a lucky shot."

"How'd they know you were coming?"

"No idea."

"Did they follow you or was this just a whole waste of time?"

"Not sure but we took a few of them out so they'll turn up eventually. At least we have another person to help out that should even the odds out a bit"

"I'm not so sure he'll be much of a help, he's a bit out of practice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When john woke up to find someone leaning over him he went straight in to hunter mode. 'Shot first ask questions later'. And grabbed them round the neck. He increased the pressure as he painfully pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Dad-"

He instantly released his hold as he looked into the eyes of his youngest son.

"Sammy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOBBY!"

"Dean maybe you should go check outside, see if they're even comin-"

"BOBBY GET IN HERE NOW!!"

Dean wasn't stupid he knew something was up. But john was obviously in a bad mood (being shot can do that to you) and he didn't want to get caught in his war path. So he did what bobby asked with no questions, because he'd rather get attacked by a vampire than be on the wrong side of his father for even a second. There was a reason why bobby looked scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well did you like it? Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing because it is really fun to read your comments! So again please, please, please review!! :) :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank,thank,thank you for your reviews and please , please please keep them coming or else I'll have to keep repeating my words! : ) : )**

**Hope you like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so different that, if he hadn't just called him dad he properly wouldn't have recognised him. That and he looked so much like his mother.

But what was he doing here? Hadn't he not gone too get him 3 years earlier so he could have the normal life he always wanted. So what the hell was he doing here hunting vampires!?! What was bobby thinking of bringing him here! There was going to be hell to pay!

"BOBBY!"

Sam was just staring at him trying to think of something to say. He could say sorry? But for what? Over-reacting? But had he over-reacted? He was only a little late that night and his dad did tell him to leave and not come back. So really he was just following orders. So what was he sorry for?

"BOBBY GET IN HERE NOW!"

A few moments later bobby's head peaked around the corner and looked sheepishly at john's furious expression.

"Bobby what were you thinking bringing him here! If you thought we needed help you should have asked at least a more experienced hunter. Or is this your own twisted idea of the family reunion you wanted me to have 3 years ago!?! Cause if it is you really should have picked a better time!"

"I didn't ask him to come here; he just showed up a bit before you two."

"Bobby do you honestly think I'm an idio-"

Sam couldn't deal with any more of his father jumping down people's throats; it just brought back bad memories.

"Look maybe I should just. It's been great seeing you again dad (even if you were shouting the whole time). But I really have to go."

"Sam, don't be stupid you can't leave!"

"Your fathers right Sam, you go out there now and you won't make it to the end of the road in one piece."

"Well that's just great! I really wanted a bullet wound just in time for my wedding!"

A shocked silence followed that statement as bobby and john let this information sink in as Sam paced impatiently. John was the first to break the silence.

"You're getting married?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here NOT because bobby asked me to help out. I was going to invite bobby to the wedding. But I got a little side tracked you know with the whole house being surrounded by vampires!"

"When?"

Two weeks. But that's not important now. I'm more interested in the fact that you knew where I was for the last three years. Did dean know?

"No. I knew he would most defiantly go get you and drag you back kicking and screaming. I wanted you to have the normal life you were always so set on having that I knew we couldn't give you."

"Dean had the right to know that you found me."

"Does it matter he knows your okay now, doesn't he. He just saw you!"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat drawing Sam and johns attention back to him.

"Well………that's not exactly true. He thinks you're another hunter. But in his defence you barely look like the sixteen year old he would remember. I only recognised ya because I drop in every so often."

"So you gonna tell him."

Yes. Maybe. Look I'll see. But speaking of dean where is he anyway?"

"I sent him out to check all the defences before the vampires show up. But that was twenty minutes ago he should be back by now."

The three men instantly dashed out only to find deans gun on the ground next to a pool of blood and with dean nowhere in sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. Sorry about the ending but I wanted to try it out! Again please review I don't mind if they are good or bad I love them anyways. I'm not gonna start repeating my words because I already did it up there and I think that is enough of it for one chapter!**

**Again hope you liked it and I'll have another chap up as soon as I can!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your reviews!! sorry it took so long to update i had to study and stuff so sorryz!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after dean stepped out the door when the shouting began. He couldn't quite make out the words but he was incredibly tempted to sneak back in and see what this was all about. It must have something to do with that other hunter because bobby had been acting strange ever since he arrived.

He had nearly done a whole round of the house and was finally under the window of the room where they were arguing. When suddenly they all stopped talking like they could sense he was listening.

He quickly carried on not wanting to be caught ease dropping, when he saw two men standing in the yard. He raised his gun pointing it at the larger of the two when they turned and were upon him before he could shot a single shot.

As they grabbed his gun and threw it behind them where he couldn't reach it all he could think was," so much for the easy way" before he pulled out his machete and chopped off the smaller ones head. The larger one just stared as if he couldn't believe what had just happened so it was easy to get rid of him too.

As he dragged them around the back to salt and burn them he couldn't help think that this was a little too easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean?"

"Dean!"

"DEAN!!"

They were all starting to panic and were feeling extremely guilty. If they hadn't all been so caught up in that stupid argument then dean wouldn't have got hurt. But was he even hurt they had no idea.

"What are you all yelling for?"

They all turned to find dean standing at the corner looking as if he had just came back from a walk except for they machete he was holding that was dripping blood behind him.

John was the first to recover as usual.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at we've be calling you for ten minutes!"

Dean looked around and he couldn't mistake the look of relief in everybody's faces. Even that hunter guy which come to think of it he didn't even know that guys name.

"Did I miss something?"

"No. not much"

This voice dean didn't recognise. It came from the direction of that other guy but he hadn't moved his lips. But then he spotted the man standing right behind him.

Sam didn't even have time to turn before he felt a cold blade pressed to his throat.

"Get your hands off him you filthy vampire!"

Dean looked at his father in shock. Who the hell was this guy that got john all worked up. If that had been dean or bobby he wouldn't have lost his temper he would have stayed calm and formed a plan. This whole being left out of the loop thing was getting old fast.

"Dad…….."

John glanced at dean but didn't take much notice of the fact that he was telling him to calm down. He wouldn't calm down until that son of a bitch was dead and Sam was safe. Sam wasn't even supposed to be here he was supposed to be off with his friends or something. Not being held hostage by a vampire!

Which was why he was so surprised when the vampire cries out as he sunk to the ground clutching his stomach. The blood seeping threw his fingers as he looks up to see the bloody dagger clasped in Sam's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I know some people will hate me for this but I was gonna hurt dean. A lot. But in my defence I wrote the last chapter after I saw when the levee breaks and I was REALLY angry at him! But then I Lucifer rising I forgive him so I would have felt bad if I had hurt him. I hope you liked it anyway!**

**oh and on a completley random note i'm kinda int werewolf stories right now and if you know any good **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody! Okay I know the last chapter wasn't that good but I kinda wrote it in a hurry because I was reading a REALLY good book called gone which is extremely addictive so hope this one is better even if it is short!! also i'd like to let you know that i won't be updateing unless i get i get at least 5 reviews beause i'm trying to drag this out a bit so i don't have to write more new chapters!hehe!**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jess was pressed to the ceiling above him, blood dripping from her stomach. Her mouth gasping like she needed air as she uttered her final words_

_".....Sam......help me............"_

_He didn't even have time to move when she burst in to flames. He couldn't move couldn't speak as he watched helplessly as the fire spread. The sudden light revealing a man standing in the corner. The flames reflected in his glowing yellow eyes as he stared in to the inferno._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sam woke with a start covered in a cold sweat. He had fallen asleep in the car outside his apartment, trying to think of an excuse for the cut on his throat. As he stepped out of the car and made his way up the steps he tried to rub away the mark on his forehead left from falling asleep on the steering wheel.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. But he just put the paranoia down to seeing his family again for the first time in 6 years. Also jumping back into his old life (if only temporarily) was going to have some side effects.

He couldn't help but wonder how the hunt had ended. He had left soon after stabbing the vampires in the stomach. He couldn't stick the constant cautious looks he was getting from john and bobby, like he was going to shot himself in the foot or something if they took their eyes off him for a second.

There had been only 5 or 6 vampires left and he would have just got in the way. Anyway they had managed just fine without him for 6 years and he really didn't want anymore injuries to have to explain to jess.

As he walked in the door he could hear the shower on in the other room and saw a plate of delisous looking home made cookies on the kitchen counter. Grabbing one he nearly stuffed the whole thing in to his mouth only realising how hungry he was, considering he hadn't eaten any thing since yesterday afternoon haven drove all night.

"Jess?....... I hope these cookies weren't for anything important because I've already eaten a least half of them!"

The house seemed a bit Aquiet and he would have thought it was empty if not for the sound of the shower on in the other room and all the lights on around the house. He threw himself on to the bed completely full after eating a handful more cookies and waited for jess to get out of the shower. He had just dozed off when something hot and sticky landed on his face from above. He opened his eyes to see jess sprawled across the ceiling above him. After that all he could do was watch as his worst nightmare unfolded before him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I am so sorry the last chapter was so tiny! but i really didn't know what else to do so i left it as a cliff hanger!!sorry!**

**p.s. the last chapter was actually longer word wise than chapter 5 by over 100 words**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the hunter guy left the hunt went with out a hitch. When he stabbed that vampire guy john and bobby looked like they might go in to shock. What the hell was with this guy that had john and bobby treating him like he was made of glass when he can obviously take care of himself?

He could tell he wasn't the only one noticing because the guy started glaring daggers into johns back when he wouldn't give him his machete to finish off the vampire and john muttering something about not hurting himself anymore than he was. And he wasn't being sarcastic he meant it. i mean the cut wasn't even that big, maybe john was losing it.

But apparently that was the last straw for the guy. Muttering something about him just getting in the way he got in his car and left. But not before some shouting from john ordering him to suck it up and stop acting like a drama queen. But he just kept walking and climbed in to his car and was gone.

But in all fairness, you had to give it to him. it was damn near impossible to ignore john while he was shouting his head off at you. Yet he kept walking.

Dean couldn't help but wonder for the hundredth time who the hell was this guy! The only guys who ever stood up to john were bobby a few other hunters who they had known for years and............................ nah couldn't be.

I mean what are the odd that after 6 years Sammy turns up in the middle of one of their hunts. it can't be. he would have said something or at least bobby or john would have. it was obvious that they recognised the guy and they would have mentioned it. Wouldn't they?

He was snapped back to reality by the sound of talking in the kitchen. He was so sick of being left out of the loop he didn't care if they knew if he was ease-dropping on them and pulled his chair closer to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"john is it even possible for you not to shot of your mouth every time you and the kid are within 5 feet of each other?" bobby demanded after johns failed attempt to change the subject.

"You know very well walking out in the middle of a hunt is way out of line"

"Yeah, a hunt he never wanted to be part of! And for god sake you wouldn't even let him finish of the vampire. He's not a baby and he was more than capable of doing it and you know it."

"No bobby I don't know it. It's been years, he's properly forgotten how to do half of it."

"Godammit john, you'd think after all these years you could at least stand in the same room as him without the two of you jumping down each others throats!"

"This wasn't stupid bickering he was being totally selfish walking out like that! Now drop it!"

"Fine. so when are you planning on telling dean that he just saw his brother for the first time in 6 years or that you have know where he was for years and you didn't tell him? Come on john you should have told him 3 years ago, why are you putting it off?"

"Because i knew dean would drag him back and Sam would lose his last chance at a normal life!"

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! You have been using that stupid excuse for years! what do care about Sam having a normal life. You just don't want to tell dean because you know dean'll hate you!"

"3 years?!?"

They both turned to see dean standing in the door way, murder in his eyes as he glared at john.

"So when were you planning to tell me dad, if ever? i cant believe you never told me. 3 years! Where is he?"

John couldn't even look dean in the eye. He knew how much dean cared about dean and that he should have told dean straight away. But he had already lost one son. He couldn't lose another. Well that plan had backfired. Now he had two sons who hated him.

He barely registered what was being said as bobby gave dean the address. And only finally looked up when he heard the front door slam to see bobby looking at him worry written all over his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean drove full speed all the way. He was going to see his brother for the first time in 6 years (not including bobby's house because he hadn't even know that it was Sammy). He couldn't stop thinking that his father had kept from seeing his little brother for 6 years!!

But he put that all aside when he spotted a familiar car parked outside an apartment. Not any car Sammy's car! He was trying to think if he should go knock or come back tomorrow, when he heard shouting. He got out of the car just in time to see something burst in to flames on the second floor. Forgetting everything else he rushed in to the house delayed slightly by the locked door but not for long. He just managed to reach the bedroom just before the entire room burst into flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey thanks for the reviews(even if 10 of them came from the same person(thanks by the way that was great!:D)!) but i'm sorry to say the 5 review thing still stands i'm trying to drag this out!**

**also you should be glad i'm putting anything up i should be doing my homework!!shh don't tell!! hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**thank you so much for your support. i had no idea you even really liked this story a all! enjoy!!oh and because this chap is so short i'll put up 2 chaps at once!! yay!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dean stood at a distance watching Jess's friends and family weeping while her coffin was lowered into the ground. the funeral was being held for both Sam and Jess but they were only burying one coffin because they only had one body and dean refused to bury an empty casscet. not giving up hope that Sam might still be alive somewhere. no body, no proof.

he remembered the last time he saw Sam, he hadn't even recognised him. he instantly felt guilty but that was soon forgotten as the pure rage at his father came back. he hadn't heard from john since he stormed out and frankly he didn't care.

it was his fault that he hadn't recognised his own brother. he was the one who kicked Sam out on the streets and had the nerve not to tell him he had found his little brother 3 years had no right to keep him from seeing Sam.

he looked up to see the crowd splitting up and heading towards the entrance to the graveyard in complete silence except for the occasional stepped towards the grave and stared into the fresh dirt as if it held all the answers to the hundreds of questions in his head.

he wouldn't have bothered showing up but this might be the only proper funeral his brother gets even though he refused to believe Sam was knew he wasn't dead, he always had. he never stopped looking for Sam, his dad never knew. but he should have known that he would never have giving up looking.

he was totally alone when he finally decided to leave. but before he left something caught his eye, a silver picture frame surrounded by flowers. he picked it up to see a picture of Sam an a girl he supposed was Jess. they looked so happy. also he didn't miss the engagment ring on her finger.

another wave of full on anger took hold of him. who ever did this was going to pay. they were going to regret the day they messed with dean Winchester!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

his head felt like his brain was trying to break free from his skull. he opened his eyes only to shut them again even tighter trying to block out the blinding light. what had he done last night? he was almost certain he hadn't gone to a bar last night.

he opened his eyes again his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. the sun was directly over him but his cloths were still wet from sleeping on the ground and they stunk of sulphur.

"why am i outside?"

he sat up to find himself down by the lake where he had proposed to jess. he slowly pulled himself off the ground, grabbing hold of a branch to steady himself.

"whoh! how much did i drink last night!?!"

it wasn't until he was out of the park and spotted the impala that everything came rushing back. seeing his dad and dean. the weird yellow eyed man. the fire. Jess!

he sprinted round the corner to see smoke still coming from the top floor window. there were fire trucks, ambulances and squad cars scattered everywhere. he was about to race up to the nearest person and demand an explanation when they wheeleda gurney with a black body bag on it. it was like the whole world went into slow motion. he could barely breath.

"jess..............."

it was all his fault. he should have been here protecting her not off in some other state hunting vampires. he should have just sent bobby an invite but he had been hoping for some news of his brother. he only stayed because he wanted to do one last hunt with his brother because he thought it would be proberly the last time.

he hadn't known what he had been expecting, some kinda big family reunion. dean hadn't even reconised him! he had thought that was the worst he would ever feel, to have his brother, the person who was always there to look aqt him like he was a complete stranger and even worse was the cautious glances like he might stab him in the back if he took his eye off him for to long.

but that was nothing compared to the way he felt now. he should have been here to protect her. but instead she had died the same way as his mother all because he had become carelass and not put up any protection.

his thoughts wandered back to the impala briefly. what were his dad and dean doing here. they couldn't have known that there was a demon in the area, dad would have warned him.

it was only then that he spotted dean sitting on the steps to his apartment.. he looked miserable. he would only get short glimpses of him as he kept having top move out of the way of the many people rushing up and down the stairs, but he could tell.

but why was he so miserable? wait a minute did dean think he was dead?!

he was about to run over to dean when something stopped him. he could start over. go back to hunting. track down that son of a bitch who had killed Jess. he turned and started walking not sure where. he had no money and all his possesions had been destroyed in the fire.

he took one last look at dean before setting off promising he would tell dean he was alive after he killed the demon who had completely destroyed his life for the second time in 22 years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanks for reading hope you liked it. please review they are so great to read. **


	14. Chapter 14

**i'm back!! :P and i've decided to continue this story till the end this time so i hope you stick with it!**

* * *

john didnt waste time moaping around. he threw himself into his work with a new ditermination that he would not look back because he knew that once he did he would have to deal with the many problems nipping at his heels like stray dogs.

he refused to even think of his boys and god help and evil sonofabitch that was within 10 feet of him when he did.

it was like loseing mary all over again, only three times worse because it was all his fault. unlike mary he could have stopped this from happening if he hadn't been sucha stuborn ass, and look where that got him.

he was alone, the only faqmily he had left hated his guts and he didn't blame them. he just continued throwing himself into hunt after hunt barely ever coming up for air.

he had no one left, no one to stop him when he went too far or pull him away from the edge. he knew he was going to go over board but he was determined to bring as many evil sonofabitches with him.

that was the plan and he would have stuck with it until it killed him if not for that one phone call 2 months after dean had stormed out. he had just finished yet another hunt.

he didn't think he had ever gone on so many hunt in only 2 months in his whole hunting life. he had just stumbled in the door and colapsed on the bed when his phone started ringing annoyingly on the nightstand beside his head waking him from a nap he hadn't even known he was having.

he glared sleepily at the phone as it refused to stop ringing. he knew who it was. bobby had given him 2 weeks and then he had started calling every few days. john had yet to actually pick up the phone, chooseing to ignore it hopeing, praying that bobby would give up and just leave him in peace.

so far bobby had only left short voicemails with stuff like:

"call me back john. it's important."

"pick up the goddamn phone john and stop sulking. i have to tell you something!"

and so on. but after hanging up and ringing again three times in a row, john finally gave in and picked up the phone.

"bobby what is so damn important that you are trying to drive me insane."

"well if you had picked you the first time we wouldn't have had trhis problem."

"just get to the point so i can get on with my life."

"sam's dead john"

the only responce to this was complete silence from the other end of the line. so taking this as an invitation to continue bobby sadly told john the details. half wishing he could tell him this in person and half glad he was nowhere within his reach just in case he got a bit angry. but hell he should get angry especilly after what he was about to tell him.

"it was him john. the same demon that killed mary. it killed sam's fiance the same way andsam died in the fire. dean figured it all out and doing all the reserach before he called me. you have to go see dean before he does something stupid and he won't listen to me. if either of you go after him alone you won't stand a chance."

"where is he?"

"he's still in california. john call me if you need any help hunting down the demon, anything at all!"

"thanks bobby."

as he hung up he couldn't help but think smugly that the demon didn't stand a chance with two winchesters hellbent on revenge on his tail he wouldn't make it to the end of the year. him and dean would make sure of it.

little did he know of winchester number three who was even now wasn't counted as a major threat was the one who was closing in on the demon as john raced towards california and even further form the thing he was seeking.

* * *

**please leave a review they make my day!! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**hi again. i know there is a lot of caleb in this chapter but thats only i found out the got most of their wepons from him and i wanted to use that. so enjoy.**

* * *

dean had barely said a word since john had ound him drowning his sorrows in a glass of beer.

the only upside to this was that dean didn't put up any fuss when jonh lead him out to the impala and it wasn't until they were well out of palo alto that dean decided to share his views on johns parenting.

after a lot of shouting and cursing on deans part he passed out in the back of the impala leaving john alone with his thoughts. which wasn't a good idea because it wasn't long before he started going through the many if's and but's like:

what if he hadn't kicked sam out?

what if he had told dean straight away?

what if he had treied harder to save mary?

deep down he knew that last one wasn't completely true, but right now he was to full of self loathing and pity too care. in his mind he was the one who destroyed his family. taking it in his hands an dtearing it to shreds.

he should have died that night not mary, his family would have been better off without him. he was snapped out of his pity party and brought back to the present by dean snoring loudly in the back seat.

lookig back at what was left of his family he silently swore to keep anything from happening to the one thing he had left.

* * *

since waking up in the back of the impala with the mother of all hangovers he barely even took notice of his father.

it was just lke when sam left, dean angry at john and missing his brother whilr joh tried and failed to make conversation. after a few calls to bobby to determin what kind of weapns they would need for the hunt.

they headed caleds for supplies. john was kind of excited. this was the hunt that he had been waiting for for 22 years. but he was also extremely nervous about this hunt, so much could go wrong. and what was he was really scared of was dean would do something really stupid in his quest for revenge.

* * *

dean stepped through caleds front door breathing a sigh of relief to be out of johns akward presence. he didn't want to be hunting this thing with his father. he didn't evn want to be any where near his father at the moment.

but he knew that he couldn't do this on his own no matter how much he wanted, so he just had to suck it up and bear it. caled came back from dealing with john a confused look on his face.

"what's up with your dad?"

the glare he got from dean as he handed over his wallet told him not to press the subject.

"what card should i use?"

"doesn't matter."

opening up the wallet caled spotted a folded up photo sticking out of one of the slots.

"hey dean what do you have a picture of another hunter and his...........finace in your wallet?"

"huh?"

dean looked up to see caled holding the picture of sam and jess he had took from the graveside. he knew he shouldn't have took it but it was the only recent photo of his brother he had.

"he's not a hunter. that's sammy."he said pointing him out before gradding the photo off caled and tucking it carefully into his pocket.

"are we done?"

looking around he found that he was alone only to be rejoined by caled moments later squinting at what looked like a log book in his hands.

"do you know a matthew thomsen?"

"no. should i? caled are we done here?"

"when was the last time you saw sam? are you sure he's not hunting again?"

"well it would be a little hardto since he's dead! caleb whats this all about?"

it was only then that he noticed how generally mserable dean looked it tore him apart to see him like this.

"no, it's nothing, forget i said anything."

"so are we done?"

"yeah. look i'm really sorry about sam."

dean could clearly see that caleds mind was else where. making a mental note to ask da if he knew a matthew thomsen later he walked out the door to see an impatient looking john sitting in front of the wheel itching to be off.

* * *

_**'bang''bang'**_

sam bolted upright hitting his head full force on the shelf over the bed. i mean who puts a shelf over a bed. even for a motel that was stupid.

his pounding head only made worse by tthe shouting next door and the consant traffic out side his window. cursing under his breath he rolled out of bed and grabbed the gun from under his pillow. who ever was at the door either was bad news or had some.

why else would they knock on his door in at three in the opened the door to see an extremely annoyed looking caled.

"hey caled. could this wait till morning im exaust-"

with out even letting him finish caled sprayed him in the face with holy water.

"good morning to you too."

he only muttered it but he knew caled heard him. sam turned back in to his room leaving his the door open as an invitation to follow and plopped down on to his bed.

trying to think of all the reasons why caleb would track down a person he thought was a complete stranger, come to his room in the middle of the night and spray him with holy water. he colud only come up with one possible reason.

"you know don't you?"

damn straight i know! your brother thinks you're dead. i've never seen him so broken. how could you do that to him?"

That hurt. right then sam wanted nothing more than to jump into his car and go find dean. he needed to talk to some one. his whole life had just fallen apart. but all he had left was one thing. revenge. bittersweet revenge that can drive even the best men insane.

but didn't matter he was determined to kill that demon before he went to find dean. he didn't want to crawl back to dean and watch from the side lines as dean does everything for him.

caleb watched in silence as a whole variety of emotions played across sams face from guilt to anger and eventuall a complete blank stoney face that scared him a little.

this was not the same kid he knew that asked to many questions and was always argueing with his father. this was a completely different person hardship and grief written clearly across his face as he stared at caleb dareing him to continue.

"what were you thinking takeing off like that sam? everyone thinks you're dead!"

what happenedwas like a bomb had gone off inside of sam. one minute he was silently glareing at him and next he was in his face yelling at him.

"do you think i wanted to do this to dean? no, i didn't! i wa happy. i was going to get married!then that sonofabitch shows up and ruins my life. AGAIN. i'm going to take down this demon myself. i need to do this alone. this is my fight not deans and i'm not dragging him into it. i powe him that much."

after that he grabbed his bag that he always kept packed so that he could leave at any moment and ran out into the hall leaving a shell-shocked caled alone in the motel room.

* * *

**hope you liked it and please review!! :) :) oh and for anyone reading wayward son i hope to have the next chap up soon!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**okay first of all thanks to the people who are still reading. i know that nothing really happened in the last few chapters but i was kinda haveing a bit of writers block. i would also like to say sorry for the delay and for this chapter for being so short!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- it was

so cold it was nearly hard to concentrate. he could see his breath fog up in front of him. the sound of his feet coming down on the frozen leaves sounded so loud he was suprised that they couldn't hear him a mile away.

if felt like he had been wondering around in these good damn freezing woods for hours. he was so close to finding the thing he had been searching for he could almost taste it. he reached back to grip the colts handle for reassurance that if was still there.

there was a fifty-fifty chance that this was a trap. after all his father had been looking for this demon for nearly 23 years and what were the chances he could find him in only a few months.

all signs pointed to there being a demon in the area but that didn't nessiarily mean it was the one he was looking for. suddenly he spotted smoke coming from a clearing a little too the left of him.

his first mistake was in a moment of bad judgement he discarded all idea of sneacking up on the cabin and ran over to the edges of the clearing. squinting at the windows from behind the tree he could see all the lights were on but he couldn't see any one moving around in there.

his second mistake was concentrateing all his attension on the house and not checking his surroundings to see if he was alone. he was just about to run into the clearing and ambush the house when he heard a gun shot.

it wasn't till he looked down and saw his leg covered in blood did he feel the sharp white hot pain shot through him before he collapsed on the ground a gasp of pain escaping from his mouth. he could just make out the sound of argueing then loud thomp that sounded like something falling heavily on the snow over the sound of blood pumping in his ears.

just before he passed out form the pain he saw someone crouch down beside him. the fact that he reconised the person kept him consious for a bit longer even if it was only for a few seconds.

"dad?!?"

* * *

**well sorry again it was so short!! i love reviews i don't mind if its only 1 word like good , bad or terrible ect. or it it's only to give out to me!! thanks for reading!! : ) : P**


End file.
